Raven
by honeyxtea
Summary: Before she even knew what was happening, Hinata found herself sucked into and onslaught of adventures that she never deemed possible. Challenge fic for: The Samurai Prince
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey. Guess what. I made another crossover. This time it's about Hinata. Only this one is a challenge fic for The Samurai Prince. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or any of its characters!**

"_Who is she?"_

"_What does she want?" _

"_Is she a pirate?"_

"_How did she get here? I didn't see a ship come through!"_

Whispers and rumors spread through the compact village like wild fire as the suspicious villagers eyed the woman passing over their land.

The woman's raven hair contrasted drastically with the pristinely white snow that surrounded her, yet her cool lilac eyes seemed acutely aware of everything around her. Budging veins framed her face as she walked silently along that top of the snow, her breath came out in short spurts and her lips were slightly blue from the snapping winds that blew in her face. Her posture was limp and strained, and you could see the way she struggled to move.

She was not healthy.

"_Do you think she needs medical assistance?" _

"_But the witch won't be coming for days!"_

The whispers quieted as their village leader approached the unsteady woman with an air of confidence.

"Excuse me miss."

The stranger's pupil-less lilac orbs lifted to observe the man in front of her, his strong green clad build towered over her petite body and his eyes looked down at her with a morbid curiosity, and with a hint of concern.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" He asked his tone conveyed his curiosity, and his question conveyed that there was a chance that he would give her assistance; however the woman's eyebrows furrowed in skepticism.

"W-Why would you want t-to help me?" She stuttered, her voice gentle and in no way threatening.

He paused for a moment, to look her over, as if trying to figure out the question for himself, however as he gazed at her worn face, and the way her body slumped as if on the brink of collapsing, he nodded, confirming his resolve.

"No offence, but you look a little worse for wear, this may be a small village, in the middle of nowhere to make things worse, but we will try to do whatever we can to help you." He smiled at the last part, showing just how genuine his kindness towards her was.

The budging veins that framed her face receded and her face sobered as she observed the villagers, gauging for reactions to the man's words. If this was such a small village, why would the people here be so welcome to help some strange woman wandering through their territory? It made no sense to her. Using up their own resources that they no doubt worked long and hard to obtain, just to help her? No matter. The hidden message in their actions would do no use to her; it would be a waste to just throw away their kindness.

A soft smile formed on her cracked lips, "W-What's your name? I-I'm H-Hinata."

"Dalton." He said, grinning. He made a grab for her hand, and shook it firmly, a large eye crinkling smile still present on his face.

"N-now, a-about that medical attention…" She breathed out as her eye lids drooped.

Dalton panicked as the ravenette slumped, seemingly losing consciousness. He grabbed her shoulders firmly as she began to fall, and her face hit his chest with a dulled thump.

"Where's that witch when you need her?" He huffed as he gazed up at the large plateau stationed on the mountain.

**A/N Okay yeah so this I'm just gonna put out the basis of the story. Not a lot, I know, but whatever. **

**I hope you enjoyed! Please, oh please review, I really love reviews, they make my day, srsly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N WHOOPS. I'm so sorry I forgot about this site completely, but hey here's an update, it short but it's something.**

Hinata shivered silently from the frigid air as she lay dormant. Here she was, imposing on a kind man, yet she couldn't find it in herself to open her lavender orbs to the world. Her eyelids felt too heavy, and the foreign bed too welcoming to her aching muscles.

Hinata drifted in the shadows that engulfed her mind as she reminisced on the predicament she found herself caged in.

She had finally escaped from that horrid village, where conspiracies hung low in the shadows waiting to pounce. Her own clan being one of the main contributors to this epidemic, and the worst part was that they were planning to include her as their trump card.

Then there was Danzo, who was named a traitor and a conspirator. He had been grumbling in the underground with a whole army or brain washed ninja, waiting for his chance to strike. Thankfully when the time had come he had been taken down, by yet another traitor of the village; Sasuke Uchiha.

Although he had been disposed of, and most likely the Hyuung's plans would be foiled, more and more conspiracies and disloyalty would pop up, and Hinata was tired of it. So she escaped. Somehow, although she didn't quite recall, she had ended up in snow country after a nasty fall she was almost positive she had died from. But here she is.

Either way, she was going to die, that was a fact, not an opinion. A ninja dare not abandon his or her village without dire consequences, and not only has she abandoned her home and village; Konoha, but she has also abandoned her clan. Sasuke may have pulled it off, but she did not have the strength or stamina to vanish completely like he had.

Oh and she was positive it would be no Hunter ninja tracking her down. A prestigious clan like the Hyuung would not humor her and just allow her to live after her little run away. Even as the heir to the clan, they would slit her throat faster than Naruto-kun eating a bowl of ramen. Even in this strange land that she had woken up in, she knew she was not safe from their wrath. Wielding the byakuga, they can even find her in snow country.

Overall, she'll probably be pushing up daisies before they even get the chance to put a kunai to her throat, given the state she's in at the moment.

"_We need a doctor when will the witch come down from the mountain" _a feminine voice chimed.

From what the ravenette could sense, the room's occupancy has increased. Dalton; the leader of this strange snow village, and four others invaded the space. Three inside and two outside.

Hinata squirmed in her bed as she felt sweat trickle down her temple, she could feel her body overheating and it killed her inside that she didn't have the healing expertise to get rid of the fever that was overwhelming her system.

It seemed that her squirming drew the attention of the two new characters and she could feel their eyes drilling into her.

"_Who's this beautiful lady?" _She heard a deeper toned voice ask, she could smell the smoke emitted from his breath.

"_Her name's Hinata. She came here three days ago searching for medical assistance like yourselves, we have been hoping that the witch would come down from the mountain, but she has yet to come." _Dalton explained to the two.

Three days? Already? It felt as if only an hour has passed.

Hinata contemplated trying to wake up; but halted the train of thought. She knew she would die, so why not allow natural forces take her instead of her own kin?

Smiling to herself in the darkness, she let herself sink deeper into the black void.

X-X-X

"Come on lets go get that witch!" Luffy screeched as he punched his rubbery fist into the air.

Sighs and looks of exasperation followed his declaration, yet he remained oblivious as he rushed to Nami's side. He goaded her arm trying in futile efforts to wake her up.

"I doubt she'll wake up, her fever is at 107 degrees, and it's only rising from there. It's not use." He heard Dalton murmur, as he looked on the scene with something akin to pity in his beady eyes.

"Yeah dork, stop pestering her, you're going to make her worse!" Sanji screeched as he stepped forward with his fist waving in the air.

Luffy scowled as he looked up at the occupancy of the room, his hand held firmly around Nami's wrist and he could feel her burning veins pump quickly. He knew that he couldn't wait any longer. Nami would die before the witch ever came down from the mountain.

"Come on, we need to get that witch, I'll carry her if I have to!" Luffy declared. His eyes shined with determination and his lips curled into a wide grin that light up the dreary atmosphere.

"Luffy…" Vivi murmured as a soft smile formed on her lips.

Before anything else could be said, Dalton stepped forward, his body towering over the group.

"Please, if you are going to go to witch, bring Miss Hinata with you." He said as he motioned to sleeping woman who Luffy had not noticed before. He breathed let out a breath as he gazed upon her form. Her dark raven hair spread around her like a halo, and her pale skin radiated like the shine of the moon. Luffy silently wondered the color of her eyes, maybe a mysterious onyx, or a sea blue.

"She has been here for three days, and her condition is only getting worse, please, help her or else she will die." Dalton continued, looking at the Straw Hat's with pleading eyes.

Luffy looked down, his straw hat shielded his eyes leaving everyone in the room unaware of his emotions. His body was slack, and his fists were clenched at his sides.

Dalton's stomach dropped an inch or two at the realization that the crew held no responsibility for the woman, leaving them in all right to abandon her. He breathed out slowly accepting the fate that would fall upon the woman soon if she didn't receive the medical attention needed.

"NO PROBLEM!" Luffy bellowed suddenly, the loud noise made everyone take a step back in surprise, and Dalton couldn't fight off the grin that was forming at his lips.

Pirates; these people are pirates. Yet they are some of the kindest people he has witnessed in his lifetime.

**A/N That's all but it's something. I'm sorry that I'm so bad with updates, it's just that these stories are not my main priority. I'll try to get the next chapter done within the next two months.**


End file.
